Stay With Me Tonight
by azuren15
Summary: Hubungan pertunagan Jonghyun, seorang anak kuliahan dengan Hyesoo, seorang siswi SMA.  Hubungan mereka tampaknya tidak begitu mulus. Ditambah sikap Jonghyun yang agak sedikit cuek.  Padahal, sebenarnya Jonghyun sayang banget sama Hyesoo!  Gimana ya kisahn
1. Chapter 1

_Annyeong ^^! *bows*_

_All, ini fanfic pertamaku ^^_

_Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus!_

**Title: Stay With Me Tonight**

**Casts**: **Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Kim Junsu (2PM), Shim Changmin (TVXQ), Cho Kyuhyun (SJ), Jung Hyesoo (OC), Sung Hyemin (OC), Lee Eunyoung (OC)**

-Happy reading!-

**Chapter 1**

"Jonghyun oppa! Jonghyun oppa!" ujar Hyesoo sambil mengetuk2 pintu kamar tungannya yang terkunci.

"Ya! Hyesoo sshi~ Berisik! Aku masih mau tidur~" ujar Jonghyun sekenanya.

"Tapi, udah waktunya sarapan~ Nanti makanannya keburu dingin~~" ujar Hyesoo, suaranya melemah.

"Ck! Nanti aja, aku makannya nyusul! Kan kalo dingin bisa di angetin!" ujar Jonghyun keras.

Seketika itu juga, hati Hyesoo terasa sakit karena kata-kata Jonghyun. Ia merasa, kalo Jonghyun tidak menyukainya, dan sangat cuek terhadapnya. Hyesoo kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia pun mengambil sebuah bola kristal bening yang didalamnya terdapat huruf glitter J H yang berwarna hijau. Hyesoo kemudian keluar kamarnya sambil membawa kristal tersebut. Dan, dengan tiba-tiba, ia melemparkan kristal tersebut ke depan pintu kamar Jonghyun. Air matanya perlahan menetes, dan ia pun menuju ke pintu keluar rumah.  
>Jonghyun kaget mendegar suara kristal pecah di depan kamarnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, matanya langsung tetuju pada pecahan-pecahan kristal yang berserakan di lantai. Jonghyun kemudian berjongkok dan memungut pecahan J H yang masih selamat. Keadaan benda itu baik-baik saja, hanya ada sedikit retakan pada nya. Jonghyun kemudian membawa masuk benda itu ke kamarnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.<p>

"Jjong!" terdengar suara sepupu Jonghyun, Kim Junsu.

"Hn?" ujar Jonghyun sambil melepas atasan piyamanya.

"Gembok depan… dirusak Hyesoo!"

"Ck~ Kamu tidak bercanda kan hyung?" Tanya Jonghyun.

Junsu mengangguk, memperkuat keyakinan Jonghyun.

"Ck~" ujar Jonghyun sambil kembali mengenakan atasan piyamanya.

Jonghyun membuka laci mejanya, mengambil kunci Ferrari miliknya. Dan ia pun langsung berlari ke halam rumahnya, dan menaiki mobil Ferrarinya.

**********************************************************************  
>Hyesoo menekuk kedua lututnya. Ia memeluk keduanya dibawah sebuah pohon. Mukanya berubah jadi sangadt pucat. Bibir merah mudanya berubah menjadi pias. Ia berpikir betapa bodoh dirinya kabur dari rumah tanpa membawa jaket. Ya, saking kesalnya, dia keluar rumah tanpa membawa apa-apa. Ia pun tak ingat bahwa sekarang adalah musim dingin. Salju-salju putih berturunan dari langit. Membuatnya makin kaku.<p>

"uuuhh~~ dingin~~" ujar Hyesoo, dan kemudian ia pingsan.

Tak lama kemudian, lewatlah seorang laki-laki. Ia melihat Hyesoo yang terkapar. Laki-laki itu pun berjongkok, ia memandang Hyesoo lekat-lekat.

"Dia kan ...!" ujarnya shock.

Laki-laki itu pun segera membopong Hyesoo, membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Dan membawa Hyesoo ke rumahnya.

***************************************************************************  
>"Cih~ Handphone nya pake dimatiin segala!" gerutu Jonghyun sambil membanting stir.<p>

Hal itu membuat perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya terkejut bukan main. Perempuan itu mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Oppa~~ sudah lah. Tenang saja~~ Hyesoo tak kan kenapa-napa.. Dia kan kuat~" ujar perempuan itu.

"Gimana aku bisa tenang? Hyesoo memang kuat dia tak kan di apa-apakan oleh orang!" Nada suara Jonghyun naik.

"Tapi..., bukan itu yang ku takutkan~~" lanjutnya, suaranya melemah.

"Dia tak kuat dingin... aku takut ia pingsan.. salju hari ini sangat dingin... Kau tahu itu kan, Hyemin?" tanya Jonghyun..

Perempuan yang bernama Hyemin itu mengangguk. Ia tahu kalo Hyesoo sangatlah tak kuat dengan udara dingin. Ia merunduk, Ia juga takut teman baiknya itu kenapa-napa.

"Hyemin.., kamu kan teman baiknya..., kamu tau gak biasanya kalo kabur dari rumah, dia minggat kemana?" tanya Jonghyun sambil mengerem mobil.

"Kalo kabur dari rumah,, dia gak pernah minggat ke suatu tempat. Dia terus jalan-jalan, kalo perasaanya sudah membaik, dia baru kembali~~" ujar Hyemin pelan.

Jawaban dari Hyemin membuat Jonghyun khawatir. Jonghyun pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya, dan melanjutkan pencariannya bersama Hyemin...

**-to be continued-**

_Gimana?_

_Review and rate please! ^^_

_Thanks *bows*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ng...?" Hyesoo perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya.

Dilihatnya sebuah ruangan yang berisi benda-benda yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, baik di kamarnya, di kamar teman-temannya, di kamar keluarganya, maupun di kamar Youngsaeng. Dan, Ia pun sadar, bahwa dia sekarang berada di rumah orang yang kemungkinan besar tidak di kenalnya!

"Mwo~~? sofanya empuk banget..~" batin Hyesoo saat berbaring kembali.

Sofa yang ia tiduri itu berwanrna biru sapphire. Sofa itu sangatlah empuk dan membuat Hyesoo nyaman berbaring disana. Dan, ia juga di selimuti oleh sebuah selimut besar yang tebal berwarna ungu. Selimut iu sangatlah hangat, dan membuatnya ingin tidur kembali.

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang tengah mengawasinya lewat pintu yang telah terbuka. Entah sejak kapan, pintu itu telah terbuka, dan entah sejak kapan orang itu terus memperhatikannya.

"hmm.., sudah kuduga.., itu kamu~~" ujar seorang cowo sambil berjalan menuju Hyesoo.

Hyesoo kaget. Ia segera menengok ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang cowo berwajah 'baby-face' nan imut. Cowo itu menggunakan baju hitam lengan panjang, yang lengannya dilipat sampai ke siku. Baju itu tampak longgar di badannya.

"Mwo? kamu kaan..." ujar Hyesoo

"Ya., Ini aku, ~ Changmin" ujar cowo itu seraya duduk di samping Hyesoo yang sedang berbaring.

"Changmin oppa~~ Ya.., itu kau~~ hahaha XD.." ujar Hyesoo.

Ia mencoba untuk duduk, tetapi, badannya masih lemas, sehingga ia nyaris terbaring lagi. Tetapi, kedua lengan Changmin menopangnya, Hyesoo tak jadi jatuh.

"Gomawo oppa~~" ujar Hyesoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ia membelai rambut Hyesoo dengan sangat lembut. Dan, hal itu membuat Hyesoo teringat akan Jonghyun. Tunangannya yang cuek. Perlahan-lahan, air mata mulai mentes dari kedua bola matanya. Melihat teman kecilnya itu menangis, Changmin mendekapnya dalam.

"Hyesoo~ knapa nangis? kamu lagi ada masalah sama Jonghyun? Cerita sama oppa~~" bisik Ryeowook pelan sambil membelai-belai rambut Hyesoo.

"Ne, oppa... dia... gak sayang... sama... aku~~" isak Hyesoo.

Changmin menghela napas dan mendekap Hyesoo makin erat.

"Sudahlah~~ mungkin dia tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya padamu... Aku yakin... dia sangat menyayangimu..." ujar Changmin, dan ia pun melepaskan dekapannya.

Changmin kemudian mengambilkan Hyesoo sebuah gelas berisi soklat hangat yang telah ditaruh sebelumnya di atas meja.

Jonghyun mengerem mobilnya. Ia tampak kelelahan. Ia ingin mengakhiri pencariannya, namun, tak mungkin hal itu terjadi, karena, ia sangat khawatir akan Hyesoo. Entah mengapa, ia rasanya ingin menangis.

"Hyemin ~~ kamu tunggu di mobil.., aku mau mampir ke rumah temanku dulu..~" ujar Jonghyun sambil keluar dari mobil.

Hyemin mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

Jonghyun berjalan sejauh 10 langkah, kemudian berhenti di sebuah rumah, di depan pagar rumah itu tertulis: "Shim"  
>Jonghyun memencet bel rumah tersebut. 1 menit kemudian. masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Jonghyun memencet bel sekali lagi.<p>

**************************************************************************  
>"Oppa~~ katakan pada Jonghyun, kalo aku tak ada disini~~" ujar Hyesoo sambil mengintip keluar jendela. Ia melihat, Jonghyun sedang bearada di depan rumah tersebut.<p>

"Mwo? Knapa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kumohon~~ katakan saja padanya seperti itu~~" Hyesoo memelas.

Changmin mengangguk tanda ia paham.., dan kemudian, ia keluar kamar dan menguncinya dari luar. Ia segera berlari ke ruang tamu untukmembukakan pintu.

"Mianhaeyo.., Jonghyun oppa~~" bisik Hyesoo sambil menarik kembali horden jendela kamar, air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

**-to be continued-**

**-R&R Please!-**

**Thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ah! Jonghyun sshi~~ ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Changmin saat mebukakan pintu

Tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun memukul tangannya ke palang pintu rumah Changmin, "Dimana Hyesoo?"

"aku tak tahu" jawab Changmin kalem.

"Jangan remehkan feeling ku hyung! Katakan, dimana dia?" tatapan mata Jonghyun menajam.

"Hmph...tenanglah sedikit, Jjong.." ujar Changmin.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Jonghyun segera berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Ja.. demi Tuhan, Hyesoo tak disini.." ujar Changmin sambil menyusul Jonghyun ke ruang tamu.

Jonghyun tak berbicara, ia naik ke lantai atas rumah Changmin dengan gesit.

"Tadi aku melihatnya berlari ke rumah Hyemin" ujar Changmin lagi sambil menyusul Jonghyun ke lantai atas.

Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Changmin tajam, "Jangan berbohong! Di saat musim dingin, berjalan juga sangatlah susah buat dia, apalagi lari!"

"Katakan padaku, dimana dia sekarang?" Jonghyun membentak.

"Umm..., yang jelas dia tak disini..." ujar Changmin kalem

"Cih~~!" ujar Jonghyun yang kemudian turun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Jonghyun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera memasukinya. Dilihatnya Hyemin tertidur. Jonghyun mengusap rambut Hyemin sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar! Seorang sahabat tidak jauh beda dengan sahabatnya. Dasar duo pemalas." Jonghyun tersenyum.

Jonghyun kemudian men-starter mobilnya dan mereka pun bergeark ke arah rumahnya.

Changmin membuka pintu kamar tempat dimana Hyesoo sembunyi. Changmin menghampiri Hyesoo yang sedang duduk termangu di sofa. Tatapannya kosong, matanya tampak bengkak.

"Hyesoo~ sebaiknya kau kembali, ia terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." ujar Changmin sambil kemudian duduk disamping Hyesoo.

Hyesoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tak mau pulang.

Changmin menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mengambil sisir yang terletak diatas meja kamar dan menyisiri rambut Hyesoo yang berantakan.

Hyesoo menatap keluar jendela, dilihatnya salju telah menutupi jalanan. Seketika, badanya terasa panas. Ia kemudian langsung berbaring di pundak Changmin. Changmin memegang kening Hyesoo, dan ternyata, badan Hyesoo sangat panas. Hyesoo menutup matanya perlahan, ia tertidur.

Changmin berhenti menyisiri rambutnya dan segera membaringkannya di sofa, dengan segera Changmin mengambil kompres instan dan menaruhnya d kening Hyesoo.

"Mianhae. Aku tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi…. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Soo. Saranghae…." Changmin tersenyum miris sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hyesoo.

"Ng? mwo? dimana ini?" Tanya Hyemin.

"Ah, kau sadar juga Hyes.. ah, maksudku, Hyemin... kau sekarang ada di rumahku" jawab Jonghyun.

"Mwo? ini kamar kalian berdua? bagusnya~~" ujar Hyemin seraya duduk di ranjang.

Jonghyun tersenyum dengan tatapan mata sedih, "Bukan,, ini kamarnya... kamarku ada di sebelah kamar ini.." ujar Jonghyun sambil membuka horden jendela.

"Uhmm.., kenapa kalian tak tidur bersama?" Tanya Hyemin, raut bingung tampak di wajahnya.

"Ah.., itu..., uhm, entahlah.. kurasa aku belum bisa sekamar dengannya" jawab Jonghyun.

Hyemin mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara klakson mobil di depan rumah Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun segera keluar kamar, menuju ruang tamu.  
>Jonghyun diam di depan ambang pintu kamar, "Tunggu sebentar ya.. nanti ada yang mau aku ceritakan padamu, Hyemin"<br>Jonghyun pun segera berlari ke ruang tamu.

**-to be continued-**

**Thanks udah baca ya ^^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Jjong! Nampaknya ada temanmu diluar" ujar Junsu.

"Hn..." ujar Jonghyun sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.

Saat sampai di pintu depan, dilihatnya Changmin sedang berdiri memebelakanginya.

"Hyung.., ada apa?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Ah, Jjong.., ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu. Sini, ikuti aku" ujar Changmin sambil berjalan menuju tempatnya memarkir mobil.

Jonghyun mengikutinya dengan segera. Setelah sampai di tempat Changmin memarkir mobil, Changmin segera membuka pintu mobil. Dan, nampaklah Hyesoo yang sedang tertidur di jok belakang dengan kompres diatas keningnya. Jonghyun dengan segera mendekati tunagannya yang tertidur itu dan bersiap-siap untuk membopongnya. Tiba-tiba, mata Hyesoo terbuka, dan ia pun memberontak sehingga ia terjatuh lagi di jok.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Jangan menyentuhku!" ujar Hyesoo sambil berusaha duduk.

"Ayo ikut denganku, kita pulang" ujar Jonghyun sambil kembali berusaha membopong Hyesoo.

Kali ini, dia berhasil membopong Hyesoo, karena, posisi duduk Hyesoo memudahkan untuk membopongnya. Hyesoo masih terus memberontak, dan hal itu membuatnya nyaris terjatuh.

"Babo yeoja! apa kau mau jatuh hah?" Jonghyun membelakbakkan matanya.

"Turunkan aku!" ujar Hyesoo

"ANIYO!" Jonghyun membentak dengan lantang.

Jonghyun kemudian menghela nafas, dan berbalik ke arah Changmin.

"Hyung.., aku berhutang budi padamu... Gomawo.." Jonghyun tersenyum kecil.

"Cheonmanhaeyo... Jaga dia baik-baik.., Jangan sampai dia kabur lagi di musim dingin seperti ini" ujar Changmin.

Jonghyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Dan Ia pun segera berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"Babo saram~~ kenapa kamu kabur?" Tanya Jonghyun.

Hyesoo tak menjawab. Ia juga berhenti memberontak. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian memegang kening Hyesoo.

'Fiuh... nampaknya demamnya sudah berangsur pulih' ujar Jonghyun dalam hati.

Jonghyun membopong tunangannya ke dalam kamar miliknya. Ia merebahkan Hyesoo di kasur dengan perlahan.

"Hyesoo... kamu masih marah?" Tanya Jonghyun.

Hyesoo diam, tak menggubris pertnyaan Jonghyun. Hyesoo malah mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya. Jonghyun merebut remote itu dengan paksa.

"Ja! Aku tanya padamu! Kamu masih marah padaku?" lagi-lagi Jonghyun membentak.

"Ani~" ujar Hyesoo.

Jonghyun kemudian keluar kamar, dan menutup pintunya. Dan, ia menguncinya dari luar.

"Ah.., Babo Jjong! Untuk apa kau mengunciku di kamarmu?" ujar Hyesoo.

"Sebagai hukumanmu...," ujar Jonghyun.

"Chagya…" Jonghyun mengucapkannya setengah berbisik.

Jonghyun masuk ke kamar Hyesoo. Ia melihat Hyemin tengah asik memandangi keluar jendela.

"Ya..,Hyemin. kurasa aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang..." ujar Jonghyun.

"Mwo? kenapa?" Tanya Hyemin.

"Hmph..., orang yang bersangkutan dengan ceritaku itu sudah pulang... aku janji akan menceritakannya padamu lain waktu..." jawab Jonghyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Hyemin tersenyum, "Ooh,, jadi kau mau menceritakan chingu ku itu, oppa?" godanya.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum, "mmm.., mau ku antar pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hyemin menggeleng.

"Hey hyung! Darimana saja kamu?" ujar seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah standby didepan rumah Changmin.

"Ah, Kyuhyun~~ Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Umm.., aku membawakan info tentang seseorang untukmu~~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Hmmpph.., ayo kita masuk dulu~~" ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

**-to be continued-**

**Annyeong~! *bows***

**Mianhae FF nya pendek :(**

**Maklum, co-pas dari acc fb ku sih :3 thehehee :)**

**Review please!**

**Gomawo! *bows***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Heh... kebo..., bangun~~~" ujar Jonghyun sambil mengguncang2 tunangannya yang sedang terlelap.

"Ngg..." ujar Hyesoo.

"Ngebangunin orang sakit kualat lho~~~" lanjut Hyesoo.

Ups, Jonghyun lupa kalo tunangannya itu demam. Jonghyun membelai-belai rambut Hyesoo. Hyesoo langsung menarik selimut sampai ke kepalanya. Hal itu menyebabkan Jonghyun menghela napasnya.

"Chagyaaa~~ kamu masih ngambek?" tanya Jonghyun dengan nada manja sambil menggeliat-geliat di samping Hyesoo.

"Ani~~" jawab Hyesoo singkat.

"Kalo gitu buka dong selimutnya~~ oppa pengen liat mukamu~~" ujar Jonghyun.

"Suka-suka dong... males tau liat muka oppa~~" ujar Hyesoo sekenanya.

"Aishh~~ Chagya ini. Kok kamu gitu banget sama oppa? Kamu marah banget ya ama oppa?" tanya Jonghyun yang kemudian berbaring disamping Hyesoo.

"Gak tau ah!" jawab Hyesoo.

Tak lama kemudian, Hyesoo tampaknya tertidur. Jonghyun melirik ke arah Hyesoo, ia kemudian tersenyum manis. Jonghyun beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia menuju meja. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah pulpen dan kertas. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan meninggalkannya di atas meja. Ia juga menaruh pulpen tsb didekat kertas.  
>Jonghyun kemudian menengok ke arah Hyesoo tertidur. Ia kemudian menghampirinya dan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Hyesoo. Jonghyun memberikam kecupan di kening Hyesoo.<br>"Mianhae... Saranghae... Hyesoo~~" ujar Jonghyun pelan.  
>Jonghyun berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar.<p>

"Oh. Jadi ternyata begitu... Dia suka sama Jjong ya~~" ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Sudah ku kira..~~ Ahhhh!" ajak Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke kampus! Jangan sampai telat." Lanjut Changmin.

"Ayo~~" sahut Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun menaiki mobil Changmin dan menuju kampus mereka.

"Hyemin! Kamu lihat rival ku?" tanya Eunyoung.

"Maksudmu, best-friend ku itu?" Hyemin bertanya balik.

"Iya! Mantan teman baikku!" jawab Eunyoung.

"Dia gak masuk sekolah.. Lagi gak enak badan~~" ujar Hyemin kalem.

Eunyoung menghela nafas. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Hyemin.

"Pasti kelas jadi sepi!" gerutunya.

"Hahaha! Dasar! Kalian itu memang seksi keributan di kelas." Umpat Hyemin sambil tertawa.

"Iya! Habisnya, kita selisih pendapat melulu sih" ujar Eunyoung sambil tersenyum

"Oh iya! Aku masuk duluan ya!" Eunyoung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya..

Hyemin mengangguk sambil membalas lambaian tangan Eunyoung.

Hyesoo mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih sepet. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar.

"ah~~ masih jam 7.." ujarnya, ia pun menyalakan TV.

Ia dengan tiba-tiba menengok lagi ke arah jam dinding.

"Omo! telat!" ujarnya.

Ia segera mematikan TV dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil seragam sekolah dan segera masuk kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian, dia telah selesai berpakaian lengkap. Ia segera lari menuju ruang tamu.

"Junho oppa! Jjong oppa dimana?" tanya Hyesoo

"Ah, telat kamu Soo..., dia sudah berangkat duluan. Katanya, kamu tidak usah sekolah saja..." jawab Junho sambil mengganti-ganti channel TV.

"Ck!" Hyesoo mendengus kesal, ia kemudian duduk disamping Junho.

"Oh iya~! Kata Jjong, dia tinggalin memo di meja kamar" Junho menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kamar Jonghyun.

"Hah? Memo?" tanya Hyesoo

Junho hanya mengangguk angguk. Hyesoo segera beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke kamar Jonghyun. Di atas meja, dilihatnya ada sebuah kertas berisikan tulisan Jonghyun. Hyesoo mulai membacanya.

"Hey Jjong!" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Oh.., Hai Kyuhyun! sahut Jonghyun.

"Kudengar dari Changmin hyung, tadi pagi kau ada masalah dengan tunanganmu itu ya?' Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Begitulah. Kau tahu kan kita ini seperti apa." ujar Jonghyun sambil tersenyum

"Ya~ Aku tahu. Pasangan paling tidak cocok yang pernah ku temui. hahahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jonghyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Changmin hyung?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Itu, disana.. dia sedang merenung~" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin yang sedang duduk terdiam di kursi pojok belakang kelas.

Jonghyun berjalan mau menghampiri Changmin, tetapi, Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Lebih baik, jangan di ganggu dulu.." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Umm.., kalau boleh tau, dia kenapa?" tanyanya lagi..

"Kamu akan tahu sendiri~~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan terdepan.

Jonghyun mengikutinya dan duduk dibelakangnya.

**-to be continued-**

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Eunyoung melangkah menuju kantin dengan lemas. Hari ini ia tampaknya tak ada niat sekolah sama sekali. Karena, Hyesoo, rivalnya itu tak masuk sekolah. Sehingga, tak ada yang menyangkal semua pernyataan-pernyataannya saat menjawab pertanyaan.

"Hufth..." gerutu Eunyoung dengan lemas sambil duduk di kursi kantin.

"Hei Eunyoung!" sapa Heymin.

"Hai.." sahut Eunyoung lemas.

"Boleh gak aku duduk disitu?" Tanya Hyemin.

Eunyoung mengangguk-angguk tanda mempersilahkan. Hyemin pun duduk di sebelahnya.

Hyemin kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu bukunya. Dan, secara kebetulan, selembar foto jatuh dari buku tsb. Eunyoung memungut lembaran tersebut. Dilihatnya fotonya sedang bersama Hyemin dan Hyesoo.

Itu foto masa lalu pikirnya. Iya, mereka bertiga dulu adalah teman baik. Sebelum Eunyoung jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Ya, saat pertama kali Eunyoung bertemu Changmin, ia langsung jatuh hati.

Tanpa sengaja, Eunyoung mengungkap 1 rahasia hati Changmin. Changmin sangat menyayangi Hyesoo. Rasa saying itu, melebihi rasa sayang pada sahabat.

Ya, Changmin mencintai Hyesoo.

Hal itu benar-benar menghancurkan hati Eunyoung. DItambah lagi, Hyesoo yang tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaan Changmin padanya, bertunangan dengan Jonghyun.

Semenjak hari itu, Eunyoung sangat membenci Hyesoo. Benci sekali.

Eunyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hyemin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyemin.

"Ah.., ani... kalo liat foto ini, aku jadi inget... sesuatu" jawab Eunyoung sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas itu pada Hyemin.

Hyemin mengambil lembar foto itu. Ia melihat foto tersebut. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Dulu, kita ini best friend ya~~ sebelum ketemu sama Changmin oppa~~" kenang Hyemin, senyum manis masih bisa nampak di bibirnya.

"Hn~~ iya... aissshhh~~ lupakan lah!" ujar Eunyoung sambil meminum milkshake yang telah dibelinya.

Hyemin tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bekanya yang berisi kue-kue buatannya. Ia mengambil sepotong kue dan meletakannya diatas tissue tepat di depan Eunyoung.

"Dimakan ya, chingu?".  
>Eunyoung tersenyum, ia menganggukan kepalanya, dan ia meggigit kue tsb.<p>

"Hey Jjong! Kamu bisa gila kalau menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu disini!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hm~ mungkin... ayo kita ke kantin~~" ujar Jonghyun

.  
>Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jonghyun kemudian keluar perpustakaan bersama Kyuhyun. Saat tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan, Jonghyun melihat Changmin telah menunggu mereka dengan tampang lesu.<p>

"Hai Changmin hyun!" sapa Jonghyun sambil menepuk punggung Changmin.

"Oh, hey Bling-bling! Apakah GaemGyu yang mengajakmu keluar?" tanya Changmin.

Youngsaeng tersenyum, "Yap! MaxieMax!"

"Begitulah.. Kalau tidak, Dino ini tak kan mampu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan sendirinya.." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kantin bersama.

Hyesoo menguap lebar-lebar. Ia mengganti-ganti channel TV. Raut wajah bosan nampak di wajahnya.

"MAUU SEKOLAAAH!" gerutu Hyesoo.

"Berisik amat sih Soo! Oppa lagi nonton!" Junsu mengetuk kepala Hyesoo.

"Aduh~! Sakit oppa!" Hyesoo mengelus-elus kepalanya.  
>-<p>

"Eunyoung... Kita jenguk Hyesoo yuk" ajak Hyemin saat di pintu gerbang sekolah.  
>"Ani ah!" sahut Eunyoung ketus.<p>

Saat Eunyoung melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba, datanglah sebuah mobil ferrari mewah.

Eunyoung dan Hyemin mengenal mobil itu dengan baik.

Mobil itu adalah, mobilnya Jonghyun. Mobil Ferrari tsb berhenti tepat di depan sekolah.

"Oy! Hyemin! Hari ini ada catatan apa gak?" tanya Jonghyun sambil turun dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri Eunyoung dan Hyemin.

"Ada. Emang kenapa oppa?" Tanya Hyemin.

"Boleh pinjem gak? Buat si Hyesoo" jawab Jonghyun sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Hyemin mengangguk dan segera membuka resleting tasnya. Ia memberikan Jonghyun 4 buah buku catatan.  
>Jonghyun tertegun saat melihat buku-buku yang diserahkan Hyemin.<br>Jonghyun mengambil semua buku tersebut dan segera memasukannya ke dalam tas selempang hitam miliknya.

"Gomawo Hyemin." ujar Jonghyun sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba...,

"JONGHYUN OPPA!" panggil Hyemin.

"Wae?" sahut Jonghyun dengan segera.

"Aku sama Eunyoung mau jenguk Hyesoo! Kita boleh numpang di mobil oppa gak?" tanya Hyemin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar! Oppa kira ada apa kamu teriak2 gitu! Uhm,, boleh. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang.." ajak Jonghyun.

Akhirnya, Hyemin dan Eunyoung naik ke mobilnya Jonghyun.

Ternyata, di dalam mobil sudah ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hai Hyemin" sapa Kyuhyun.

Seketika itu juga, pipi Hyemin bersemu merah.

Hyesoo duduk termangu di depan TV. Ia mengganti ganti channel tanpa ada tujuan. Ia kemudian menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hufth.. Bosen nyaa... Junsu oppa~! Main yuk!" ujarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hp Hyesoo berbunyi.

"Annyeong~~" ujar Hyesoo.

"Chagya... Oppa dah mau nyampe rumah nih." ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Terus?" sahut Hyesoo lagi.

"Ck! Iya,iya ~~ Hyesoo tau..." ujar Hyesoo

"Bagus deh.. tunggu oppa ya..."

"Iya..."

"Hyesoo~~"

"Wae?"

"Saranghae..."

"..Naado.."

Hyesoo pun dengan segera mematika ponselnya.

"Wah... Tumben nih Eunyoung ikut jenguk Hyesoo. Ada apaan nih?" ujar Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Hyemin.

"Berisik! Apa urusannya sama opps?" sahut Eunyoung sambil memukuli Kyuhyun..

"Auw.. mian! Oppa cuman bercanda..." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Hyemin tertawa melihat kejadian tsb.

Kyuhyun mengusap usap bahunya yang kesakitan.

Hyesoo mengambil setoples kue kering dari atas lemari di dapur. Saat Hyesoo turun, ia tergelincir. Toplesnya jatuh ke lantai. Saat badan Hyesoo hampir jatuh ke lantai. Ada sepasang tangan yang menahannya, sehingga tangan tsb yang terluka mngenai pecahan toples tsb.

"Ahhhh!" terdengar jeritan Jonghyun.

Hyesoo kaget dan segera bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Changmin dan Hyemin yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"O..opp...a..." ujar Hyesoo terbata.

"A..ah.. Hyesoo... kamu tak apa-apa kan?" sahut Jonghyun sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Mi..mia..n hae..yo..." ujar Hyesoo sambil berlutut disebelah Jonghyun.

"Ga..k apa-apa... gak sakit kok... kamu gak.. apa-apa ka..n chagya?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke pipi Hyesoo.

Jonghyun menghapus air mata Hyesoo yang berlinangan.

"Oppa lebih ngerasa sakit.. kalo... kamu yang cela..ka.." lanjut Jonghyun.

Hyesoo menunduk..., dan... ia mengecup...

...pipi tunangannya itu.

Raut wajah kaget dan bingung adalah ayng pertama kali tampak di wajah Jonghyun. Tetapi, ekspresi yang muncul kemudian adalah.. ekspresi senang. (note: semua orang tang ngeliat pada sweat dropped =P)

Tak lama kemudian, Junsu datang dengan membawa perban dan obat merah. Ia segera megobati luka di kedua tangan sepupunya itu

**-to be continued-**

**R&R please!**

**Thanks ^^  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Di ruang tamu, Junsu, Eunyoung, Hyemin, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Hyesoo dan Jonghyun sedang menonton bersama. Mereka menghayati film 'Winter Sonata' dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ketika film tsb selesai, mereka semua saling ngobrol-ngobrol.

Hyesoo ikut ngobrol dengan mereka, hanya saja, ia hanya jadi penonton. Ia hanya mengangguk sesekali dan tersenyum sesekali mendengar perbincangan teman-temannya. Jonghyun yang melihat tingkah aneh Hyesoo dengan segera menggenggam tangan Hyesoo dengan erat.

"Hyesoo... kamu gga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Gwaenchanayo..." jawab Hyesoo singkat.

"Chincha?" tanya Jonghyun lagi sambil menunjukan tatapan cemas.

"Ye..." jawab Hyesoo lagi.

"Ahem,ahem... ada yang cari-cari kesempatan nih~~~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum jail.

Yang lainnya langsung melongok ke arah Hyesoo dan Jonghyun. Seketika itu juga, Hyesoo dan Jonghyun langsung 'blushed'

"Siapa coba yang nyari-nyari kesempatan?" tanya Jonghyun tegas (sambil nunduk gara-gara malu kalo keliatan 'blushed')

"Kamu donk pastinya... Tuh, pake megang-megang tangan Hyesoo segala~" umpat Junsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tangan Jonghyun yang lagi menggenggam tangan Hyesoo.

Yang lainnya pada senyum-senyum,

"Gak apa donk! Kita kan udah saling..." belum selesai Jonghyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyesoo melepas genggaman tangan Jonghyun dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ch...~~".

-  
>Hyesoo menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung duduk meringkuk di ranjangnya.<p>

"Babo saram! Nyesel aku kenal sama dia..." bisik Hyesoo.

flashback

"Oppa... gwaenchanayo?" tanya Hyesoo gelisah.

"Ye.. chagi..." jawab Jonghyun sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Mian..." ujar Hyesoo sambil menahan tangis.

Jonghyun tersenyum manis. Kemudian Jonghyun langsung mengecup pipi Hyesoo. Hyesoo seketika itu juga langsung 'blushed'

"Udah sana... kamu siapin makanan... kan nti kita smua mau noton bareng..." ujar Jonghyun sambil nyubit pipi Hyesoo.

Hyesoo langsung berlari ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.  
>Tak lama kemudian, Hyesoo kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menengok Jonghyun.<p>

Tetapi...

"Jjong oppa~~~ kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Hyemin.

"Ne Hyemin..." jawab Jonghyun.

"Oppa~~ apa benar kamu mau memenuhi semua permintaanku?" Tanya Hyemin.

"Tentu saja... Ini karena waktu itu kamu telah membantuku mencari Hyesoo... Ada yang kamu inginkan?" Jonghyun menanya balik.

"Umm..., begini... Oppa harus janji padaku akan menjaga Hyesoo~" jawab Hyemin sambil mengkait jari kelingking Jonghyun dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ummm... Baiklah...~ Oppa janji... untukmu..." ujar Jonghyun.

Hyesoo yang mendengar percakapan tersebut langsung lari ke taman tanpa sempat mendengar lagi percakapan mereka selanjutnya.

Hyemin pun melangkah keluar ruang tamu.

"Hyemin ~~ sebenarnya... tanpa kau suruh pun... Aku akan melakukannya~~" ujar Jonghyun sambil tesenyum kepada AhRa.

Hyemin membalas senyuman Jonghyun dan berjalan kalem menuju taman

end of flashback

Tanpa disadari, Hyesoo ternyata sudah mengurung diri selama +/- 1 jam.  
>Secara tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Hyesoo terbuka. Jonghyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.<p>

"Soo! Kamu ini gimana sih? Hyemin dan Eunyoung udah cape-cape kesini jenguk kamu, kamu malah ngurung diri di sini!"

"Memang kalau mereka jenguk, aku harus temenin?" ujat Hyesoo ketus.

Jonghyun menghela nafas seraya berjalan menuju ranjang.

Baru saja Jonghyun akan duduk di ranjang, Hyesoo sudah menendangnya duluan.

"Aish! Kamu ini apa-apaan sih Soo?" Jonghyun mengusap-usap pinggangnya.

"Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kamu kenapa sih Soo?"

"Diam!"

"Kalau kamu ada masalah cerita sama op…"

"Berisik! Diam! Pergi sana!" Hyesoo melempari Jonghyun dengan gulingnya.

"Soo~! Wae?"

"Kubilang pergi!" bentak Hyesoo.

"Baiklah…" Jonghyun mendengus kesal.

"Tapi, nanti malam, kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Hyesoo ketus.

**-to be continued-**

**R&R please ^^  
><strong>


End file.
